The core of a heat exchanger such as an air conditioner includes tubes for circulating a heat exchanging medium and heat exchanger fins (hereinafter simply referred to as “fins”) that effectively increase the surface area of the tubes. This type of heat exchanger core is manufactured by assembling tubes and fins that have been separately manufactured into an integrated structure. As an example of a manufacturing apparatus for this type of heat exchanger, the configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known.
The heat exchanger core manufacturing apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 manufactures a heat exchanger core by aligning a plurality of tubes in parallel at predetermined intervals, arranging fins between the tubes, and fixing the tubes and fins to one another.